1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seals and in particular to the attachment of seals to a housing.
2. Background of the Invention
In the seal art there are applications where a press-fitting tool to force the seal into place can not be used, and the seal must be fitted over a housing or into a bore by hand. Current practice requires a separate seal retainer which is threaded or bolted on.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages and problems in the above-mentioned prior art, and in particular to provide a seal and a method for attaching the seal that eliminates the need for a separate retainer. It is another object of the present invention to mold at least one screw thread onto the press-fit diameter, or mounting surface of a seal, whereby the seal can be "screwed" into the bore or onto the housing, and preferably also to provide the housing or bore with a mating screw thread.